officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Popcorn-lurva
Glad I found this place. Thanks for telling me. I feel so loved. As if you guys knew where I would be when something like this happens. For future reference, when Moshi isn't working, I'm chilling at Popcorn-lurva.webs.com, a site that I made to ask people random questions. Whenever I manage to get a list of all known bands and their most popular songs (according to YouTube) I'm gonna start a weird band poll war thing that's gonna take forever. When I'm done with that, I'll start a Warrior character one, then probably a Hunger Games character one, and so on and on and on. As you can see, I love asking questions. Anyways, I have a DeviantART, but I'm not going to share it with you, because I don't want to share the fact that I'm terrible at drawing. If I know your accounts, then I'll probably end up getting bored and stalking you. Actually, I found this place when I was stalking Emiko to get some information . . . I originally came to RES in December of 2008 on an account called Darby662. Everyone was fighting about if Santa Claus was real or not at this point in time, but I stayed away from that. I was also 11 when I first joined RES. Want a fun fact? I joined Facebook when I was nine, and was obsessed with it until I was eleven and went on to RES. Anyways, I was there for about two weeks, being all nooby, then I got banned. I got banned for fighting with this chick who's know my friend over wether an eight year old could have a six pack or not. I don't even remember if I was saying they could or couldn't. I used my friends' account Raerae097 for a month. I was constantly having to tell people who I was, but it took a while for everyone to understand it, because I became popular on Raerae097 but was just some chick on Darby662. The first roleplays I joined was a complex chain of Clans that were fails from birth. I made so many charries for them it wasn't even funny, and didn't even notice the failure. I have a habit of only noticing failure on about every third thing, but that time was just sad. When the owner of the chain yelled at me for having too many charries and I sulked away, looking around the rest of RES which I hadn't really explored. I had auto-post at this point, but didn't realize it yet. My first time trying to get auto-post I didn't achieve it for about a week, and when I say other people had the ability to post automatically, I thought that I'd done something bad or something, and thought that perhaps it was because I didn't live in England, thinking I was a weirdo American surrounded by British dudes. The virtual Moshi? I only did it the first few days on Darby662. When I came back with Popcorn-lurva, I did it a week or two but when I got my membership I started doing it again. Same thing now. Around the time I gained auto-post was around the time I joined HeartClan, the average plotless Clan. I don't think any of us that roleplayed in that wasn't a noob. I mean, none of us was even the average RESident. We ended up teaching ourselves to roleplay in such a way that wouldn't be scorned by others, and overtime gained popularity as individuals, though no one else ever joined HeartClan we used it for a year or so. At least a year. It's death was kinda random, and I don't even know why it died. It was awesome though. At first, I roleplayed in story mode. Then after a little bit I realized no one else was doing it that way and used script mode. Story mode didn't gain popularity for about a year after I joined, and script mode wasn't openly scorned until sometime when I was gone. I used text talk for the first few months of being a RESident, and that wasn't openly scorned either until about half a year after I joined. Plots used to be ignored. I caught the beginning of the plotted roleplay era, but they weren't even popular or even openly scorned until sometime while I was gone. Random charrie facts: My first charrie (Well, not technically, but the first one I actually used long enough to be worth anything) was named Oakstream and started out as a warrior. She's based off a cat I used to have that got run over. It was a really cool cat, but went into heat late and was really freaky . . . Anyways, after about a day or two in real life, I got bored of only having one charrie and made her have kits. At this point in time, Ivystar, the leader, was female. About a month in real life later, the owner of Ivystar made him turn into a male due to being unsuccessful in getting him a mate as a female, and suddenly he was Oakstream's mate. In the (American) summer of 2009 I randomly became almost obsessed with fighting people. I lost several accounts and made several accounts, and I think this is the cause of my slight paranoia about my accounts, which led to my obsession with making accounts. I can't even use one of my emails to make accounts anymore because so many got banned or suspended. I fought people about stupid stuff, and that was basically all I did. During this time, I was friends with everybody, and hated everybody. I had so many accounts, people couldn't keep up, and just because of certain actions that differed a little on each account a different bunch were my friends for each account and a different bunch were my haters. I didn't even bother telling anyone I was the same person. There's only one fight I actually remember much of about other than yelling at people. I said that Americans liked butts, because there's like 50 American songs about butts, and I was joking around, then a bunch of Americans called me a terrorist. Wherever I went they yelled that I was a terrorist. BECAUSE. I. SAID. AMERICANS. LIKED. BUTTS. When I informed them that I was an American myself and loved my country, they told me that I hated my family. It was weird as hell. I got over all that when school started, and slowly I left Moshi. I officially left during one of the first months of 2010. I came back in Janurary of 2012. Most people ignored me on Popcorn-lurva, and I have no idea why. I found an old list of backups and used my favorite one: Bandanimenerd (Band anime nerd - Not Ban Dani me nerd). For some reason, I gained decent popularity there, even though I said basically the same exact things as I previously had on Popcorn-lurva. I suspect it was because a handful of people thought I was Dani, even though from what I've seen she constantly used the randomly appearing RES talk or whatever and I don't. After a week or so of doing that, Bandanimenerd was suspended, and I went back on Popcorn-lurva. For some odd reason, everyone magically seemed to know we were the same people. And now I'm here. You may have noticed, I never said anything about any of my own roleplays. I find it odd now that I've seen that almost everyone else that's a 'legend' (I'm told I am, anyways) either has an extremely popular roleplay or take part in an extremely popular roleplay. Or multiple roleplays. I've made probably hundreds of roleplays, all of them one-hit wonders, if that. Most get from 2-300 comments. The most popular roleplay I've ever had was a high school roleplay. I didn't even roleplay on it - I made it merely because I thought it was a good name for what the average high school roleplay covers. It was called Love Me Or Hate Me, Either Way Your Thinking Of Me. Longass name if ya ask me, even compared to some of these other abbreviations that are longer than the average word length we use. LMOHMEWYTOM. Elmo Mewy Tom got about about 500 comments. Well, that's all of my half-remembered lazily typed history I can remember. . . Enjoy, I think. My favorite anime is Bleach. My second favorite is Soul Eater. My third favorite is Elfen Lied. I started High School of the Dead, but only got to episode 7. I stopped watching Vampire Knight when I was one or two episodes from the end because I hate Kaname. I started both Hetalia, Durarara and Fruits Basket but haven't got around to watching more than a few episodes yet. I'm about 50 episodes behind in Bleach. I keep on adding random animes to my "To watch" list despite all this. Fave color: Dark purple. Night or day: Night Name: Darby Age: 13. Birthday: August 27 Location: Alabama, United States, Earth, solar system, Milky Way, Universe I waste my spare time on sites such as Memebase, Tumblr, DYAC, Facebook (stalking), DeviantART, etc., etc. When RES is working, I waste my time chillin' there, unless it's boring then I go to the sites I originally listed. I would LOVE Moshi if they let you post images. I would LOVE Moshi if they would just get rid of the Forum Freeze already. I WOULD LOVE MOSHI IF THEY DIDN'T HATE MY GUTS. I play virtual Moshi *le gasp* I suck at drawing but all my friends are AWESOME. I'm in eight grade. I think that's year nine, not sure. Band geek. I'm not intelligent. I PLAY TEH SAXOPHONE. Home alone? I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY PANTS, TOO SEXY FOR MY PANTS, OH SO SEXY IT HURTS. Nyan Cat? NO. Nyan Cat lost in space? LET'S PARTAY LIKE IT'S 1999. I spent waaaaay too much time online and I don't care. I know this person on Moshi who calls me Pop. It's rare that I roleplay. I'm everyone's acquaintance no matter where I go. I'm non-religious. I've been to every state in the US other than Washington, Oregon, and Hawaii. I've been to CANADA and I loved it. I like noodles, and I stand proudly as a noodle. A lot of the time I end up getting a typo and it looks like I said something epical or used RES talk when I didn't mean to at all. And I'm currntly on myom's laptop, where she negects her keyboad, so its typos cgloe. No, I'm not trin to act like a noob or anything. I MIGHT fix this laterf I gt up the gumption. Sorry ifyo can'tunderstnd whaI'm writig. It's a bit fa uessing ame at he moment I've read: Warriors Before I Fall The Awakening The Huger GAMES I Was A Teenag POPSICLE Alabama Moon More that I can't remember. I'm really a child on the inside xD i'm gonna ask my mom to get me a Pokemon game and a Moshi game. For the DSI which I neglect. Don't judge me >_> I get judged enough by my family. My mom ends up asking me to do her Cafe World about 5% of the time, and when I do, I END UP SCREAMING AT IT THAT NO, I DID NOT CLICK ON THAT. DON'T SAY I CLICKED ON THAT, I DIDN'T FREAKIN' CLICK O THAT. I hate people >_> This is why I have Internet. Nobody can talk behind your back - It's all right in front of your face.